


New Place, Old Love

by Terpia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpia/pseuds/Terpia
Summary: Unpacking after a move is hard enough. It becomes even harder when your partner is not doing their half of the work.





	New Place, Old Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fic! Thank you @phandomficfests for finally giving me some motivation to post :)
> 
> My tumblr: http://terpia.tumblr.com/

Dan stared blankly at the mess around him. Half emptied boxes lay littered all over the floor, and the things previously in them were precariously balanced on every available surface, threatening to fall at any moment. He’d been unpacking their stuff for the last few hours, and there was no end in sight. Although he and Phil couldn't wait to move out of their old apartment, right now Dan was starting to think that this has been the biggest mistake of his life. He would gladly suffer another six years of gas leaks and complaining neighbours, if that meant that he never had to as much as look at a box ever again. After few more moments of standing still and not doing anything, Dan stretched and sighed. He should probably take a break and go check up on Phil. They decided to split up and cover different areas of the apartment so that they wouldn’t distract each other while working, but so far anytime Dan passed the lounge where Phil was supposed to be unpacking things, Phil just so happened to be ‘checking something’ on his phone.

“Phil,” he called out from the top of the stairs. “I hope you are doing some actual work down there.” Not hearing any reply, Dan groaned and started walking down. “I swear to god Phil, if I’ll find you playing Candy Crush again, I’ll -” he stopped mid-sentence.

Phil was not on his phone. He was also not unpacking boxes. Instead, mouth slightly ajar, glasses crooked on his nose, Phil sat asleep on the couch.

For a long moment, Dan just stared at him in disbelief. Then, dropping his head into his hands, shoulders shaking, he started to softly laugh. “Oh, Phil. I really can’t with you.” Still laughing, he walked up to the couch, and gently sat down next to Phil. Delicately, fondly, he reached out and brushed Phil’s fringe to the side, exposing his pale forehead. Phil’s eyes slowly opened, and it took him a moment before he finally managed to focus his gaze on Dan.

“Dan... I’m working,” he mumbled. “I was about to get up.”

“Shut up, you spork,” Dan whispered back, scooting closer to him and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil, still half unconscious, wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and started drifting off back to sleep.

“Just five more minutes, okay Dan?”

“Fine.”

With a small smile on his lips, Dan allowed his own eyes to shut. It was, after all, a very long day. They deserved a little rest.


End file.
